Antilock braking systems (ABSs) have been developed and employed in vehicles in order to increase tire traction, to reduce wheel slippage, and to generally improve the vehicle's braking performance on slippery or other challenging road surfaces. When an ABS is active, the amount of brake torque requested by the driver (i.e., the driver braking intent) may be much higher than the brake torque actually being applied by the ABS at the wheels. A significant discrepancy between the requested brake torque and the actual brake torque can correspondingly cause a significant pressure drop or differential across one or more valves in the ABS or some other part of the vehicle brake system. This, in turn, can make it difficult to operate the vehicle brake system in an optimum manner.